The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Symphyotrichum hybrid (previously Aster hybrid), botanically known as Symphyotrichum ‘Bridal Veil’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bridal Veil’. ‘Bridal Veil’ is a new herbaceous perennial suitable for landscape plantings.
The new cultivar is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Glencoe, Ill. The intent of the program is to develop new cultivars of Aster that are hardy in U.S.D.A. Zone 5, disease resistant, and adaptable to typical landscape growing conditions. The new cultivar arose from a self-pollination of ‘Snow Flurry’ (not patented) in October of 2002. ‘Bridal Veil’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings of the cross in October of 2007.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings by one of the Inventors in Glencoe, Ill. in June of 2008. Asexual propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.